Tarde
by RedWater17
Summary: Mai va tarde al trabajo, de nuevo.


**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt no me pertenece, ni él ni sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Fuyumi Ono**

 **Linea de tiempo: algunos meses post-canon**

 **Oneshot Narai**

 **Tarde**

Oliver estaba acostumbrado que su asistente y novia, Mai, llegará tarde a todos lados.

Trabajo, fiestas, reuniones...

Incluso, a varias de sus citas...

Así que para él, ya era costumbre. Al parecer era parte de ella llegar tarde a todos lados, aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Por supuesto, él trató de cambiar está inconsciente costumbre de su novia, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Desde cambiarle la hora al reloj y teléfono de ella hasta reorganizar su horario de entrada y salida, todos sus intentos fallaron en su totalidad. Por lo cual desistió, realmente parecía que la impuntualidad de Mai era algo inevitable, se atrevería a decir que hasta genético.

Por lo cual no se sorprendió cuando vio que ya eran las 8:20 de la mañana y Mai no había llegado. Normalmente, Oliver lo dejaría pasar. Le remarcaría que llegó tarde, y la cortaría antes de que soltara su excusa pidiendo su té, pero hoy no.

Hoy Mai atendería las consecuencias de su impuntualidad.

.

.

Mai corrió por las calles del centro, a solo unas cuadras de la oficina. Jadeo cuando tropezó, pero alcanzó a equilibrarse y continuar su carrera. En su rostro, se notaba preocupación.

Iba tarde al trabajo, muy tarde, demasiado. Ella, y todos sus conocidos sabían, que la puntualidad no era algo que la caracterizaba. Definitivamente no poseía esa cualidad, pero hoy se había excedido. Estaba retrasada, demasiado. Aun para ella.

"Naru va a querer matarme"

Mai trago duro, aterrada ante ese futuro tan verídico. Aunque Oliver no era capaz de ponerle una mano encima para lastimar, verlo enojado era suficiente para asustarla.

Dobló en la cuadra faltante y subió las escaleras a paso rápido. Entró de tropezones a la oficina, respirando agitada y con el cabello y ropas revueltas por la carrera.

-¡YA LLEGUE!

Grito con fuerza, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con el pie.

-llegas tarde, Mai.

La muchacha se congelo en su lugar, de frente a la puerta, al escuchar esa voz fría y claramente molesta. Mai volteo de manera robótica, como si la mismísima muerte estuviera detrás de ella -aunque solo se tratara de su narcisista y enojón novio-. Cuando lo diviso sentado en el mueble individual un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir su pesada mirada sobre ella. La chica tragó duro, y giró su cuerpo completo, colocándose de frente con el varón.

-¡lo siento, pero el despertador se quedó sin batería en la noche y...  
-No me interesan tus excusas.

Mai cortó de golpe y volvió a tragar duro ante el tono serio y autoritario del pelinegro. Ahora si no tenía agallas para pelear, tenía dos semanas llegando tarde y sabía que Naru no era caracterizado por su paciencia. Era normal que estuviera así de enojado. Mai se sobresaltó levemente al verlo levantarse de su asiento.

-te he pasado muchas por alto, pero hoy has abusado, Mai. Tienes hora y media de retraso.

La chica se pegó a la puerta de forma inconsciente al ver como el muchacho se aproximaba. Estaba nerviosa. Cada que Oliver la miraba de esa forma penetrante no podía evitar que los nervios y el pulso le fallaran, ni que las mejillas se le calentaran o le temblaran las rodillas.

-L-lo sé, y lo si-siento...trataré de llegar tem-temprano maña-a-na...- se disculpó con la voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo. Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, cuando Naru estampo sus manos contra la puerta, a los lados de su rostro.

-Que trates no me sirve... - susurro Oliver serio, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura de la chica. - necesito estar seguro de que llegarás temprano a partir de ahora... - sin darle chance a contestar la sujeto del mentón y acercar su boca a la de ella, comenzando a besarla.

Mai abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello. Correspondió como pudo por el nerviosismo. Se sujetó de los hombros masculinos al sentir sus rodillas flaquear.

Oliver aumentó la intensidad al sentirla corresponderle. La acercó más a él colocando una mano en su nuca y la otra en su espalda baja, sujetándola con firmeza.

Mai suspiro entre el beso, colocándose de puntillas y pasando su brazos por detrás del cuello de él. Jadeo al sentir como Oliver le mordía el labio inferior y tiraba de él. Se aferró a él al sentir como las piernas le flaqueaban y teniendo la mente en blanco, concentrada únicamente en los movimientos de la boca de su novio.

¡Pero Diablos!

No podían culparla, Oliver era un gran besador. Sabía cómo abstraerla complemente, que sea él quién domine en sus pensamientos, solo él.

Naru los acercó a la puerta, acorralando a Mai entre su cuerpo y la pared. Naru se estremeció al sentir las pequeñas manos de Mai acariciar su nuca, jugando con sus cabellos. Contó mentalmente hasta diez tratando de conservar la cordura, si seguía así, más tarde no podría parar y estaba seguro de que Mai no haría mucho para detenerlo. Otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y se forzó a sí mismo a romper el beso. Sino lo hacía su plan no iba a funcionar.

Mai abrió segundos después de que Oliver rompiera el beso. Su sonrojo aumento al toparse con su mirada azul cobalto. Oliver acerco su rostro hasta lo oreja femenina y habló con voz grave y baja.

-Cada que llegues temprano te recibiré con un premio como este...- susurro, haciendo correr sus manos por la espalda femenina, provocándole escalofríos a la chica.

El sonrojo de Mai creció hasta cubrir hasta sus orejas y no pudo evitar suspirar débilmente.

Oliver sonrió de forma ladeada y se separó de la chica. Depósito un pico en los labios femeninos y se dirigió a su oficina sin mediar palabra.

Mai observo la espalda del muchacho alejarse, completamente sonrojada, el pulso a mil por hora y el estómago repleto de mariposas.

-ah, y Mai...

La mencionada dio un brinco en su lugar. Nerviosa, responde en un débil murmullo

-Té

Sin más nada que decir, Oliver término de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, dejando a una sonrojada y abochornada Mai en la puerta de las oficinas echando humo por las orejas.

Una avergonzada Mai que curiosamente llegó temprano el día siguiente...

.

.

.

 _ **Pues con ese incentivo hasta yo Xd**_

 _ **Algunas se preguntaran quep asa porque no actualizó mis historia, pues la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme a trabajar en los capítulos.**_

 _ **No las he abandonado, solo no he tenido tiempo y quiero recalcar eso.**_

 _ **Este año me graduo, pero hay un obstáculo entre yo y mi titulo así que no puedo descuidarme con eso, pero cuando salga de todo esto, me pegare un maratón para The Davis Twins y Pecados fantasmales**_

 _ **Del resto, abra actividad con one-shots como estos. Pero intentare de que no todos sean de Ghost Hunt xD**_


End file.
